The present invention relates to an I/O shield inserted into an opening disposed in a chassis of an electronic assembly for shielding a mainboard installed within the electronic assembly and providing connection access for connectors mounted to the mainboard, and more particularly to an I/O shield having spring contacts for facilitating removal of the I/O shield from a chassis of an electronic assembly.